How Her Love Started
by Symphonic Fantasia
Summary: Since Katie was a little girl, she had always had an attachment to Joe. He was kind and caring to her despite how his older brother treated her. And that attachment, one day, grew to into love.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Notes: Oh look! I'm breaking the combo! Whoops! This was requested by DuchessPinkCat and I hope she and everyone else reading this enjoys it! It's all meant to be in diary format and let's remember, Toy wasn't around when they were kids. This will be taking place at when they are kids. Maybe about...6 or 7 years old? Around that.  
**

**Disclaimer: Yadda yadda. Don't own. You know the drill.  
**

* * *

WINTER 30TH YEAR 1

Dear Diary,

Grandpa let me help in the cafe today! He said some guys were going to come and fix up a few things. He said that I wasn't allowed to play with any of them until they were done. I told him that I didn't want to play with them anyway. I was a big girl and big girl's help out their grandpa's. And that's exactly what I did. Louis told me I was a good girl for helping!

Everyone was gone by the time Woody and his workers came. I thought he was going to bring Gwen with him but it seemed like she was playing with Bob at Brownie Ranch. Instead, he brought two boys with him that I've never seen before. The looked two skinny to be workers but they sure looked ready to get to work! There's a boy with spikey hair. His name is Kurt. I don't like him too much. He's a bit too mean to me.

But he had a younger brother named Joe. He was really nice to me! Woody told him to take a lot of breaks so he spent it talking and playing with me. He told me that he was two years older than me and that made me happy! Bob is older than me and Gwen is a bit too mean to me like Kurt. Lyla and Louis are too busy to play with me sometimes so it's nice to have someone my age to play with! He played hide and seek with me a few times and even tic-tac-toe. I'm not too good at it. Gwen beats me at it all the time, but I was able to beat Joe easily! Now that I think about it, I think he let me win those games. That makes him even more nice!

Woody and Kurt finished up the rest of the work while we were playing so Joe had to leave. We were both sad but Joe said he'd come and lay with me some more! I hope he comes soon. He's really great! I hope he comes tomorrow! :)

Love Katie


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Notes: Here we go! Another chapter! Wow, I'm hungry...  
**

**Disclaimer: Yadda yadda. Don't own. You know the drill.  
**

* * *

SPRING 5TH YEAR 2

Dear Diary,

I'm sorry I haven't written in your in a long time! I've been playing with Joe a lot. :)

Joe told me that Woody doesn't make him work a lot. Kurt doesn't have to work a lot too but it looks like he does work anyway. I don't get that. He's a kid! He should live it while he can! Or at least, this is what Grandpa's told me. I don't know what it really means though. I should ask Louis! He's really smart.

Oh! But Joe! Joe has been teaching me all sorts of things! He taught me how to play Red Light Green Light. Kurt, Gwen and Bob were playing with us too and Kurt was it a lot. I don't think I'm very good at it or like it too much. I kept getting caught and Gwen kept laughing at me. But Joe said to keep my chin up and that I would get better in no time! I hope I do!

Joe was telling me about his dreams. He enjoys working for Woody but he likes fishing a lot more. Kurt made him a fishing rod and when he can, he fishes over at Mallard Lake. He showed me a small fish he caught and chased me around with it. It was so slimy! I wish he wouldn't do that anymore! He even made me cry! But he told me that he wouldn't do it anymore so that made me happy. He's really good at fishing though.

I told him that I wanted to bake cakes and help grandpa in the shop one day. I have big plans for a lot of cakes and designs and grandpa said that one day, when I'm older, I can make them! He laughed a little but he told me I could do it! He's really supportive. I'm glad he's my friend. He went off to play with Gwen and Kurt so I went off to practice my baking! I'm not allowed to help with baking yet so I practice with the mud! I always make sure my dress stays nice and clean. I don't want to upset grandpa by seeing how dirty I get when practicing.

I pretended that I made an upside down strawberry shortcake! It's my absolute favorite cake. I offered it to Joe to see and try it...but he made a face at me and told me that he wouldn't eat it. I don't understand! I made it just the way it should! He should eat it! I'll get him to eat it one day. I promise the Harvest Goddess that!

I'm tired so I'm gonna go to sleep. Good night! Hopefully I'll have more progress with Joe! :)

Love Katie


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Notes: Ideas really come and go for this. It's kinda hard to come up with ideas for them. Didn't think that was possible! Damn it all. Anyone have any ideas, don't hesitate to leave them in a review!  
**

**Disclaimer: Yadda yadda. Don't own. You know the drill.  
**

* * *

SPRING 12 YEAR 2

Dear Diary,

It's been a while again, hasn't it? I'm sorry! Joe and I are hanging out more and more sometimes! :)

I think he gets in trouble a lot of times with Woody. He always seems to be visiting me at the cafe everyday now. I wish I knew but Gwen won't tell me and Kurt doesn't talk to me. I hope he doesn't get in trouble too much. It'll be sad if he ends up losing his job. Or at least, that's what I overheard the grownups said. I don't know what that means either. I may have to ask Louis again.

But Joe took me fishing with him again! Louis came by too. He thought it would be a good idea for us to learn some things about the stuff that was there. I don't know what he meant. He was just talking about the various animals that lived in the lake and some other stuff I didn't understand. Gwen helped him a lot too, I think. I don't know what they were really talking about.

Joe and me sneaked away when they were busy talking and went to the other side of the lake. I was always afraid to go there before because the place behind the church scared me. But since Joe was with me, I wasn't scared at all! He told me that he would protect me no matter what and took my hand and led me away! He felt like a real prince in shining armor. :)

He wanted to fish for a while so he taught me how to do it. It's a bit disgusting though. He had to dig for worms and put them on the hook. It kept squirming while he did it! Ew! He asked me if I wanted to try but I told him no. There's no way I could touch a worm like that! Yuck! But it was nice seeing Joe doing it. He looked like he was happy and having fun.

Joe didn't really talk much though while he was fishing. I kept trying to talk to him but he didn't hear me, I think. When I kept trying, he told me that he was concentrating and that I had to be quiet. Only he said it really mean and yelled at me a bit. That hurt my feelings. He apologized but it still hurt. Anyway, I stayed quiet for as long as I could but I got bored and left.

I don't really like it when I stay with Joe while he fishes. I hope we play a fun game next time.

Love, Katie.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Notes: Hey! Look who finally ****updated this story! I should really keep an eye out for the stories I haven't finish. Huff.  
**

**Disclaimer: Yadda yadda. Don't own. You know the drill.  
**

* * *

SPRING 15TH YEAR 2

Dear Diary,

I goofed again! Sorry for neglecting you. I really don't mean to. Sometimes it just happens. We live in such a small place and barely anything interesting happens. The most interesting thing that happens to me is when we get new supplies into the shop or when a new animal is born on Starling Ranch. Both of them are pretty exciting but they don't happen as often as I would like. Grandpa thinks I'm in a rut, but I don't think I am. I don't even know what a rut is!

Joe has been busier than usual. The rainy season is coming soon so he's busy preparing and practicing. There are a lot of old houses here in the valley so there's a lot of repairs that need to be done. Woody use to do it on his own but now he's too old to do it. Grandpa said that back when they were younger, Woody use to be able to do them all in a day. I don't really believe him, but it could be true. My thoughts aren't on it being true, though.

Anyway, Joe is working really hard at doing things right. It doesn't seem he has time for me and the others It makes me sad that he can't be here to sample my cakes. Grandpa said I could start baking next week and I really want Joe to be there for me! He's really an inspiration and he said he would try my cakes. If he doesn't do it, I'll be really mad at him!

Gwen has been picking on me about wanting to hang out with Joe. She keeps saying I have a crush on him. She's so mean! If she's going to tease me about hanging out with someone, I should tease her about spending so much time with Bob! Yeah! That's what I should do to get back at her! She probably has a crush on Bob. Tee hee! I can't wait to talk to her about it!

Although, she's been talking a lot about crushes. A lot of the girls at her school in the city are talking about boys they like and she hears them. She tells me a lot about it sometimes when we're suppose to be doing our homework with Louis. I don't really know what the big deal is. At least, not yet. When Gwen explains it to me, it does sound a lot like how I feel with Joe. Does that mean I have a crush on him!?

Huh... I sorta hope not. I wouldn't want to ruin our friendship.

Oh man... I don't know what to do! Wish me luck. :(

Love, Katie


End file.
